The Hyuga Alchemist
by Faux Princess
Summary: Naruto/FMAB crossover! You have a destiny to fulfill, a different world to explore, a different culture to learn and possibly a different world to save.


**HELLO! **

**okay I just want to make it clear that I will continue pick-up lines with 1 or 2 more chapter/s. I have the general idea of what to write. It's just that I have trouble writing it! . *sob***

**And I just can't get this plot out of my head. haha anyway, what do you guys think? Should I continue this?**

**Ehem please read this first!**

**1. This is a crossover!**

**2. Hinata doesn't stutter too much! I actually only put a few stutters in the first chapter because she has difficulty breathing.**

**3. A seal was put on her so that the gate can't really affect her. That's why she'll be able to use chakra. And because the gate doesn't affect her much she can't use alchemy w/o a transmutation circle, so the stranger put seals of transmutation in her hands.**

**4. I'm not sure about romance. I kinda want this to be an adventure so yeah. But if I ever put romance I'm leaning towards Al.**

**5. I do not own anything! XD**

**6. and lastly! PLEASE review! XD  
**

**xxx**

Hinata POV

"HINATA!"

I'm falling.

Falling at an agonizingly slow pace.

I feel nothing.

How is it possible to feel numb now? Here in the middle of a battlefield littered with the bodies of strangers, acquaintances and loved ones?

And while my thoughts wonder on, my eyes look at the face of my most precious person.

His sun-kissed skin, his messy spikes of blond hair, his cute whisker-like marks, his wide blue eyes showing shock, his expression of utter horror and his orange and black jumpsuit which was unrecognizable at the moment because of the blood of his enemies.

_Why are you looking at me like that Naruto-kun?_

Suddenly I was no longer numb. I was overwhelmed with pain. The excruciating pain on my chest. My eyes slowly moved from the blue eyes I loved so much, to the wound in my chest. _Where did that came from?_

When my body finally reached the ground, Naruto-kun, who was frozen from shock, ran to my side.

"Hinata-chan! Why did you do that! The attack was meant for _me_!"

As I look at him, I realize again why I loved him so much. Even though he wasn't the most handsome man I knew, he was the kindest, most sincere and industrious person that I was fortunate to meet.

Even through the pain, the coughing and the blood I was losing, I was still able to smile at him. Because I know that this will be the last time that I can.

"Y-you *cough* still d-don't know Naruto-kun? *cough"

"Don't know what! Hinata-chan please hang in there! I already lost too much! I can't lose you too!"

He's crying now. I can see the pain in his eyes, yet I know not how to take it away. I know that this will sadden him more, but I knew I was dying. I can be selfish now, right? After all I've been through, I deserve to tell him the truth.

"*chuckle* You s-still don't get i-it N-naruto-kun? It's because I…._I love you_."

**xxx**

_Wow. I finally said it._

"H-hinata-chan….I-I…" Naruto started to say something but was interrupted when the retreat signal was sent to the remaining shinobis.

Hinata can see that most of the fighting has stopped, both sides are retreating so that they can fight again next time.

"Na- *cough* Naruto-kun. Please go. I-I'm dying. You need not worry about me anymore, I'm h-happy that I could have saved you."

Naruto was about to say something when other shinobi of konoha came and dragged him back to camp, they knew that Hinata would have only slowed them down, so they left her, leaving only their prayers for her safe passage towards the spirit world.

**xxx**

Hinata POV

Loneliness.

This is a feeling I'm familiar with.

As a child I was always lonely. Living in a house full of people who think that emotions are a weakness I was rarely shown any kindness or warmth.

But now, lying here with my eyes closed, in a pool of my own blood, in a place full of corpses, I long for my home, Konoha, my family and friends.

I guess that the saying is partly true. I'm not having flashbacks of my life right now, but I am contemplating on what I could have done if I had more time.

Time….I wish I had more of it.

*thump*

_What was that? Are there more enemies here?_

I really want to see. But I can't open my eyes.

But it seems as if…the person is moving something on the soil. A stick maybe?

What is he/she doing?

Is he drawing something? or writing something?

I was thinking on the possibilities when the person suddenly spoke. His voice was that of a man.

"You…." He said, "you cannot die here yet."

What? What does he mean I cannot die here yet?

I wanted to ask him why. But my body was too tired to move.

He moved closer to me. I felt him take both my hand and he drew something. _Seals? _After that he drew something in my stomach too. Then he started to speak again.

"You should not die yet. You have a destiny to fulfill, a different world to explore, a different culture to learn and possibly a different world to save. I have drawn on your hands the needed seals to make you able to fight in that world and a different seal on your stomach to retain your usage of chakra. You must do everything in your power to save Amestris, you must stop the one they call "Father". And after that you can return here if you wish."

Pushing myself to the limit, I managed to ask him one question.

"W-who are you?"

"I am the keeper of the gate. Goodbye and good luck little miss alchemist."

And with a flash of light, Hinata was gone.

**xxx**


End file.
